Me pierdo en tus ojos
by Halfwolf
Summary: Capitulo unico. Es mero romance, no hay accion, pero si mucho sentimiento y sobretodo los pensamientos de Harry


Una vez mas me he vuelto a perder en su mirada, y como no hacerlo, con esos ojos tan preciosos que me enamoraron desde el primer dia que los vi y que aun me tienen enamorado. Por que ella es la unica a la que amo, ella...Dios! cuanto la quiero!. Y cada vez que la miro, que la tengo cerca, todo pasa a un segundo plano, solo existe ella, ella... y mis ganas de hacerla sonreir, que sus ojos reflejen la mayor de las alegrias, de quererla sin importar nada ni nadie. Pero ahora sus ojos carecen de ese brillo, esa mirada nitida y llena de amor que encontraba cada vez que nuestros ojos se cruzaban. Ahora sus ojos estan bañados en lagrimas, lagrimas que corren libres por sus mejillas y que yo soy incapaz de parar. Y se me encoje el alma de verla llorar, ahi , por mi, porque la quiero mas que a nada en el mundo y mas de lo que nadie pueda imaginar. Y al ver sus ojos llorosos vuelvo a recordar la primera vez que los vi llorar por mi, con el mismo desconsuelo que ahora. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando la encontre llorando desconsoladamente en la sala de los Menesteres. Cuando, al acercarme , me abrazo con aquella desesperacion, como si me fuera a desvanecer entre sus dedos, maldiciendo al destino por mi situacion. Por que aquel dia descubrio mi secreto, porque escucho como le contaba a Neville lo de la profecia y supo entonces cual era mi destino. Porque no deseaba perderme y lloraba clamando al cielo que fuera otro el que tubiera que enfrentarse a tal fatalidad. Y como entonces, ahora tampoco soy capaz de frenar sus lagrimas.

Intento consolarla, le seco las lagrimas con mis dedos, despacio, intentando que el tiempo pase lo maslento posible, pero...

Harry! Harry es hora de irse - me dice Dumbledore. A llegado el dia en que se decidira mi destino, de destruir la amenaza para salvar a la comunidad magica, pero sobretodo, para salvarla a ella. Ella. La vuelvo a mirar, vuelvo a perderme en sus ojos, unos ojos que ahora reflejan la desesperanza , que muestran un ruego :"que no me valla, que me quede con ella" . Y por las barbas de Merlin que lo haria! como abandonarla?. Dios mio responde, como dejar a este angel que he tenido la dicha de amar...

La abrazo y le doy un suave beso en los labios, y vuelvo a perderme en sus ojos. Y recuerdo todos los momentos que he estado junto a ella, los paseos cerca del lago, el primer beso, las tardes tranquilas en las que me embriagaba con el perfume de su cabello , las noches que pase junto a ella, eternas, magicas, sintiendo que mi mundo se reducia a sentir el calor de su cuerpo y su suave respiracion, pausada y tranquila. Y desearia estar perdido en una de esas noches , junto a ella , sin que nada importara escepto ver el amanecer reflejado en sus ojos. Pero no puede ser. He de marchar , y con todo el dolor del mundo me separo de ella , rompiendo mi corazon con cada paso , pero lo hago por ella , para que este a salvo.

Y subo a mi escoba para aceptar mi destino y, mientras mis pies se elevan del suelo yo sigo contemplandola.

Harry , date prisa, somos los ultimos - me apremian mis guardianes.

Y asciendo mas en el aire, y alcanzo a susurrar a mi angel que la quiero, que la quiero muchisimo. Y ella asiente, lanzandome un beso, cambiando su mirada por un momento, una mirada que para mi no tiene secretos, "Sere fuerte, te esperare" . Y asciendo mas, dejando mi amor y mi alegria a cientos de metros bajo mis pies. Intento no girarme, pero no puedo evitarlo y entonces...

Vuelve la oscuridad. Esta oscuridad que me envuelve, me nubla... y solo se disipa cuando pienso en ella. Recordar sus ojos disipa esta oscuridad , me rodea de una luz calida, brillante pero no cegadora, una luz que me hace bien, que me rescata de esta oscuridad y me da esperanza...

Oigo un rumor, como algunas otras veces, pero...esta vez es algo mas claro.Y siento algo que se mueve a mi alrededor, y el rumor se torna murmullo. Y poco a poco abro los ojos...y una luz me ciega los ojos, y los murmullos se hacen mas claros. Consigo abrir algo los ojos y veo dos formas borrosas a mi alrededor, y empiezo a descifrar los murmullos.

Dio...io!...Es...n...lagro. Doct..! Doctor! a despertado!- reconozco a la señora Weasley. Consigo a duras penas enfocar la vista y alcanzo a verla salir corriendo hacia una puerta- Doctor! Harry a despertado del coma! ha desp...

Pero no alcanzo a oir lo que grita la señora Weasley porque me he vuelto a perder. Esta ahi, ella, enfrente mia...y vuelvo a perderme en sus ojos, esos ojos que han iluminado mi camino cuando estaba perdido, esos ojos que me miran con amor y de los cuales estoy prendado. Porque ella esta aqui, a mi lado, acercandose lentamente para apartarme el flequillo de la cara. Veo sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero esta vez de alegria, de felicidad infinita, y la oigo decirme

Harry, te quiero

Y no necesito oir mas para saber que todo va bien. Que no hay nada que temer, que no hay obstaculo que no pueda salvar. Porque ella esta junto a mi. Porque la quiero.Porque la amo . Y la acerco a mi para secarle las lagrimas y susurrarle tiernamente.

Te amo...Ginny


End file.
